


Surprise!

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: The Adventures of Eliza Jefferson [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, POV of Eliza Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Papa comes home from the hospital with a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by RedBerrie's The Hamil-ABO 'Verse series

Philip knows. Eliza glared at him from across the table, stabbing her fork into her spaghetti angrily. Philip knows and he won't tell her. As if sensing her anger, the eldest Jefferson child looked up at his sister from his own plate. The two locked eyes and Eliza stabbed the fork in once more. 

They held a silent conversation, the two children. A silent battle of wills. The other three siblings lost their appetite in favor of watching this, looking very concerned. After all, Eliza is the alpha and Philip is the oldest, making for an interesting battle. In this house, being the oldest meant that he was in charge. Eliza didn't like that.

She didn't like it, not because she was an Alpha and he an Omega, Papa proved to them over and over again that that means nothing, she doesn't like it because she traded away doing his homework for him so he would let her be the leader for a week. That was  _ this week. _

It was a secret deal, no adults were allowed to know because they wouldn't get it. Unfortunately then Papa had to go to the hospital, and Philip knows why. He's the only one who knows and Papa wants it to be a surprise. Which means that Philip, as the one with the superior knowledge as the oldest child, knows why Papa and Daddy had to leave. 

Eliza stabbed the fork down again, this time just hitting plate and no noodles. Out of the corner of her eye she saw William wince. 

“Eliza, your scent glands.” Came Abraham's gentle reminder. Oh...Oops. Philip wasn't affected, only William, James, and John. That wouldn't do, she couldn't have collateral in this war. She eased up and opted to just glare instead. 

After what seemed like forever, Eliza slammed her hands down on the table and excused herself, slinking off to her room. From behind her she heard all of her siblings resume their eating. 

Once in her room, she shut her door and began to scheme. No one was allowed to mess with her siblings at school, but at home they were free territory for her. Especially with her parents away. 

A car pulling up to the house snapped her out of her anger, and she heard her brothers talking happily that Papa and Daddy were home… And Papa is carrying something? 

The door opened followed by some muffled voices. Footsteps came down the hall to her room and then the door opened. She glared at Philip and the oldest brother rolled his eyes.

“Daddy told me to come get you.” He told her, then disappeared. Eliza forgot her frustration and followed. 

Daddy was waiting for her and Papa wasn't there. Why hasn't Papa come inside? The children were excitedly telling Daddy about their day and asking him why Papa wasn't coming inside. 

He didn't respond to their questions and instead held his hand out for Eliza, walking her outside. Eliza expected Phillip to join and was surprised when he didn't. Daddy closed the front door behind them then knelt in front of her. Papa stood behind Daddy, hiding something from her sight.

“Okay, Eliza you need to listen. Papa's going to give you something, and you need to introduce her to the other children.” Eliza nodded, her curiosity piqued. Daddy continued, “She's going to smell weird, more like Abraham than me and Papa, okay? And this is going to confuse your younger brothers.” 

“Okay.” Eliza let him know that she understood. Daddy seemed hesitant to move but Papa hit him softly in the back with his knee, muttering, “Thomas, it's okay.” Giving Daddy the command to get out of the way. Daddy obeyed and Papa took his spot. 

“Hold out your arms.” He instructed. When she did he placed a child in them, causing Eliza's heart to melt. The baby did smell kinda like Abraham. She had the same smell as their family, but her flavor was more like Abraham. 

“A girl, can you tell what she is?” Papa asked gently, his hands still supporting the baby in the girl’s arms. 

Eliza thought about this, then determined, “Beta.” Papa smiled in affirmation then rose from his knees. Daddy put his arm around Papa's waist and together they watched as Eliza got to know her new sister. 

“Her name is Angelica.” Papa informed. Eliza stared into Angelica's eyes. She was a bit disappointed that she's still the only Alpha, but she loved Angelica just as much as if she were anything else. 

Wordlessly Daddy opened the door with the arm not holding Papa and her siblings surrounded the baby. All of these new senses caused Angelica to begin to fuss, and Eliza instinctively covered her with her aura. 

“You're overwhelming her.” Eliza warned as three of her brothers all reached over to poke at the baby. 

“Let's take turns.” Philip suggested. As much as Eliza sometimes was mad at him, she had to admit that he’s the smartest. Daddy likes to say that Philip gets his intelligence from Papa, to which Papa counters that he gets his attitude from Daddy. 

“Okay, Philly first.” Eliza decided, and Philip came over, placing a kiss on Angelica's brow and introducing himself to her. 

They went in order of age, and Eliza finished, having realized that she never introduced herself properly. She took the baby away from her brothers, to the side of the house. Papa followed her and Daddy ushered the other children into the house. 

Papa gave her space as she quietly told her sister how things worked, “I'm Eliza, and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you're comfy. No one is going to pick on you or else I'll beat them up. Philip is going to help you with your homework, he's the smartest and the oldest. He's the boss among us kids. Papa's the boss out of the whole family, at least according to Daddy.” At that Papa snorted and she glanced over at him, seeing him lean against the house with his arms folded across his chest, “I'm teaching her how things work around here.” She informed her parent. Papa nodded and motioned for her to continue, so she did, “William is the fun one. William will stay up with you at three am and steal all of James’s ice-cream. James is the sporty one. He'll make sure you're included in all of the games. And John is… well, John is the one who's always going to cheer you up when you're sad. See, the way we do it is if one of us is sad, then we’re all sad. If one of us is mad, then we're all mad. John is the one who makes everyone happy again!” Eliza paused and looked back up at Papa, noticing that Daddy had joined him with the other kids, all staring at her with wide eyes. She frowned at them, “Is there anything I'm forgetting?” She checked.

Philip came forward and gently took Angelica out of Eliza's arms. 

“Eliza's the leader. She's the one who makes sure that all of our lives are eventful. She's the one who will debate with Papa whenever us kids wants a special treat. She's the one who will shoulder the punishment when we get into trouble. She's the one who will listen to everything that we want to do, then to come up with a compromise to make sure we're all happy.” 

James had appeared and was standing over Philip’s shoulder. He finished, “Welcome to the family Angelica.” The rest of the kids echoed and Eliza saw Daddy wrap his arms around Papa from behind, and Papa leaned his head back into Daddy's shoulder, closing his eyes in content.


End file.
